


Can't Help Falling in Love

by SoarHighFox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Could be made into full story, Dark, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Poe/Finn, Inspired by Can't Help Falling in Love, Intimacy, Kylo's the only one for Rey, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Scenting, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Phasma, Vampire Poe Dameron, but not in a evil way, claiming ceremony, dark feels, more like a gothic way, quick fic, sort of vampiric thralls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoarHighFox/pseuds/SoarHighFox
Summary: Inspired by the Dark version of Can't Help Falling in Love by Tommee Proffit and Brooke; Vampire AU short story about Rey being in the Choosing Ceremony so she can stop being an Other and gain more opportunities as a Chosen of Them. They tend to rule the cities, and Others have fewer choices now. Story is a scene I was inspired to write after hearing the song. Rey is in the ceremony, so what's going to happen? Rumor has it you're both a privilege and a sacrifice if you're accepted into the ceremony. Can you fight what pulls you together? Why bother?Wrote as just a scene; if enough people are interested I have quite a few ideas about extending this into a multi-chapter fic delving into more.Link for Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboeQfAsww
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Can't Help Falling in Love

The ornate hall is quiet as the music begins...her voice carrying across the space with strength and clarity. Her voice is haunting and beautiful, like fog settling on a black pond in the cloudy twilight of a still forest. It almost doesn’t feel like it’s playing in the space around us, as if the music is in my mind, seducing it to the tempo and notes of her words instead.

My heart rate spikes at her tone, but I am unbidden to move; I glance nervously around as They step forward from the shadows now, their faces slightly hidden by masks, but telltale signs of hair still evident. The others, like me, stand in our line prohibited to move forward or back until asked to do so. There’s ten of us here tonight, but only five of Them, waiting, hoping even to be picked this time. 

_What it would be to leave this place_ , I think to myself as I watch them coming closer, flitting about at speeds barely recognizable to the human eye. They’re eerily quiet, despite seeing them snapping from place to place in blinks, yet still nothing but her voice rings out in the hall. They don’t make sound as they stop and examine their choices. 

Person to person they practically pounce. But with such inhuman grace, it’s both mesmerizing and unsettling to watch. One of Them comes close to me, but when I hope he may at least stop to scent, he’s immediately gone in a heartbeat, not even a second thought. 

I see one from the corner of my eye, the one who was standing next to me, moving towards the figure who has chosen to stand still in front of him, the first to be chosen.

Utter strangers. 

He reaches for the Other’s hand, and the one like me eagerly rushes to grasp the stranger’s hand in his own. Smiles, one nearly feral, pass between them both, I can’t quite tear my eyes away as I watch it happen. There’s still movement around the room, this is only the beginning after all, but I’m entranced as I watch. The one of Them gently reaches his hand up, passing it softly down the Other’s face, caressing the skin of his interest with careful, retracted claws even. His voice is so quiet, soothing even despite Their haunting true nature as he speaks to his now Chosen. I can’t make out the words, only tones barely reach my Other ears. But, it sounds comforting. 

I silently hope if I’m ever Chosen that They will speak to me as this one does to his. 

We knew what we signed up when we agreed to this. We knew we wouldn’t be choosing in this scenario, it was all them, and how they approached us. But Others don’t get many choices in the world as it is. And this was a way to have more freedom, more options, if one could become a Chosen instead. Because there were so many Others, and so few of Them, it was both a privilege and a sacrifice if one wished to attempt to become Chosen. Thousands signed up for the ceremony, but so few were ever considered. Blood tests were done, scents submitted, so much information gathered about us to present to Them, as if we’re stock to choose from. Willing stock nonetheless. We were all given the same clothing after being selected and groomed, carefully absent of any pre-existing scents when we entered for the ceremony. Yet strategically made with cut outs purposefully designed to allow our scent to emanate naturally. 

The one next to me notices me watching. He smiles, dark, curly hair flopping gracefully over half his face and bright teeth flashing before he quickly turns his head and captures his Chosen’s lips equal parts tender and forceful. His eyes flick to me again as he works to consume his former Other’s kiss, taunting me? 

No. Bragging. 

I flex my hands and look away to the still rather hectic room. There’s a blush working its way up my face, not that anyone could see it in this lighting. Had it been only a couple of minutes? The flurry of activity is still ongoing as They browse, admiring the merchandise. 

My hand trembles, fear of being picked? Or fear of not being chosen? I can’t decide at the moment. 

Another comes close to me again. A female this time, with platinum hair. I nibble at my lip as I keep as still as possible, hoping I catch interest. She does stop. And her hand comes forward, only to jerk back suddenly as if she’s been burned. I freeze, eyes wide.

Her eyes narrow, have I angered her somehow? I hadn’t moved, as instructed. My arms remained stiff at my sides. 

From her throat comes a low hiss of frustration, and her hand comes forward claws extended., I close my eyes, tense and waiting for the blow to come. But her head swivels back to the shadows where They had come before she tears away in a blink. I exhale shakily, breathing to try to calm the tremor in my arm. 

We all knew there was no coming back from this ceremony. We knew what we had signed up for.

I squint ahead, trying to see in the dark what had bothered her so to leave when it seemed she had been angered and may strike. 

_Ah_

There’s one motionless, I notice suddenly. Stock still, barely out of the shadows. Had he been there the entire time unmoving? 

My breath catches in the back of my throat; it’s suddenly far too warm in the hall. The music in my head feels like I’m ascending to the climax of a pivotal moment, and he stands in a direct line to myself from all the way across the hall. The chaos around us begins to fall away from my world.

I don’t see the flitters. I don’t feel the gaze of the Others. I don’t notice I’ve held my breath again as I exist for a moment suspended in time. 

He steps forward only one step, still partially in the dark, but glowing eyes trained on me. I can’t even see them properly behind the mask, but I know...I know he’s looking straight through me and can see through the depths of my very soul with just his gaze. 

I’m bound to step forward, the magnetizing pull towards him more intense than anything I’ve ever felt. Each step leaves me feeling tense. There’s an electricity building between us just by proximity, and each step is forcing that energy tighter, a coiled spring ready to release.. The loose clothes we were all given are silent as I move, the singer’s voice loud and resonant in the room, or my head? above anything else. 

_Does every Chosen feel like this?_ I ponder to myself.

Alone in the middle of the hall, however, the pull drops instantly and I’m left feeling shockingly empty, almost hollow as the sudden connection feels stripped away from me. It is an aching feeling, my hand presses against my stomach, nearly like having the wind knocked out. 

Panic starts bubbling, another rejection? Was this one displeased too as the other had been?

My hands fidget, rubbing my knuckles to self-soothe. Out here in the open, vulnerable as a rabbit in a fox’s den. I want to retreat back to the shadows. But, just when my nerves are nearly going to get the better of me, I see him slowly begin to walk towards me. Not flitting, just slow, assured steps, as if he has all the time in the world in his pocket. 

He’s tall, complemented with Their hunting physique, detailed with an almost skin-tight matte black suit. And his hair, black and wavy framing his face and mask. I have to subdue a passing urge to run my hand through what must be the softest locks I could ever touch. His posture oozes relaxed confidence in a way that can only say, “I already own the world.”

The world forgotten, he pauses less than two steps away. The magnetism comes back 10 fold as he stands, face nearly passive, plush lips in a tight line... My heart beats loudly in my chest as I shudder from the tingling electricity between us. I step forward another step, eager to be closer and satisfy this pull. His eyes glow bright, velvety gold as he stares at me, his hand extends to me. I reach forward to entangle mine with his outstretched palm, eyes fluttering closed at the delightful tingles that run across my skin, goosebumps dancing up my skin. 

He pulls me flush against him and his other hand comes down to caress the side of my face as his claws extended yet careful, soft against my skin, as he trails his fingers down, then up back into my hair. My head tilts with his motions slightly, looking back at him now; his touch feels so fantastic, it feels like belonging. 

His eyes continue searching mine for another heartbeat before twisting our entrapped hands so fingers are threaded backwards through mine, his palm now cradling my hand. The energy is charged to a frenzy between us. 

I’m not sure what’s happening around us, whether the Others have been Chosen, if they’re all watching us. I can barely hear her singing any more, faded into the background of my mind as he stands in front of me, my attention enraptured. How long have we been standing here?

Then, he brings my wrist up closer to his nose, scenting me closely, intimately. I notice his tongue dart out to wet his full lips as his nose brushes across the sensitive flesh within his grasp. I start to feel lightheaded and my eyes unwillingly shut out the brilliant eyes that haven’t left mine, have I been holding my breath the whole time? I can’t remember. This place does things to Others senses, it’s been harder to focus since we arrived, except when They want our attention. 

He must have tilted down because his mouth is suddenly beside my ear, whispering. 

“Last chance if you want out of this.” 

His tone almost pained, as if he’s taking great care to say the words without hissing. Does he feel the bond, the connection between us too?

I want to think that a million different thoughts rush into my head to second-guess being here, to agreeing to go through with this, but they don’t. They’re all silent. I knew what I wanted, and I knew I wasn’t going to get there as an Other. And this unexpected...bond? This tethered feeling to the stranger before me, wasn’t something I could walk away from. There was no leaving from this now; I could feel it in my gut, I was meant to be with this stranger.

I move my hand that is within his again to clasp his fingers tightly and force my eyes to open and look into his. I make my voice speak, soft but certain. 

“I don’t think leaving is an option.” 

I can’t tell at the moment what all he feels to hear those words, but I do know relief was one for him, as it was for me in that instant. Because as he pulls me closer, his hand drops to cradle my neck just how he wants me, there’s an almost imperceptible sigh of relief I can only feel with how close his lips are to mine. For someone who owns the world in his posture, he hesitates, the bond tightening painfully between us.

“Please,” I feel myself breathing against him.

His tongue darts out again, tasting the waiting, trembling lips beneath his and with a groan even I can hear, his lips surge down to connect with mine. 

I feel the fervor in his movements, the same fervor I had seen in the first Chosen selected. His kiss was both demanding and giving, sending those electric tingles exploding inside. His hand releases mine, trailing claws down the exposed skin at my sides. The pleasurable tickles cause my toes to curl on the cool marble beneath them. 

His kiss is devouring, claiming, and right now I am only along for the ride. I’m panting by the time he’s through, unaccustomed to so much feeling through so little. My neck is exposed to him as he pulls away, but he tongues at the spot on my skin that makes my heart race. Claiming didn’t happen during the ceremony, that was private. But the heat beginning to simmer beneath my skin made me concerned otherwise. I shudder and finally glance around the room; the rest were stalled watching us. The blush was returning with a vengeance to my face. Who was this stranger that made others stop and gaze?

“Don’t worry,” his deep timbre murmurs against my skin, pulling my attention back to him. Little zaps follow as he peppers soft kisses across my skin. He pulls back, righting keeping me steady with him, but simmering golden eyes never leaving mine. 

“Your blood belongs only to me, not them,” he says possessively. I nod to him, still well aware of the spectating occurring. 

He reaches for my hand again, to which I quickly grab, the most natural feeling in the world, and begins leading us back towards the shadows from where he came, crossing the threshold from my Other to Chosen. Back in the shadows, he stops only to stoop and sweep me into his grasp. I reach my hand up to run through the inky locks, purring inside when they were definitely softer than I had even hoped for. 

But, I glance behind easily from this position, and no one else is moving. The other couple from the start has left it seems, but They all remain, but not...not picking the rest of the Others.

“Why aren’t they choosing?” I ask quietly, trembling as I think of the knowing answers I don’t think that I want to hear. 

His grip tightens on me some, not hurting, almost protectively instead. 

We’re passing through a darkened doorway and I hear the ethereal music cut as we pass and the door shuts behind us.

“Because they aren’t being picked.” 

The first scream still haunts me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I was hit with inspiration so hard this morning when I woke up, I had to sit down and write this fic. I was listening to the song Can't Help Falling In Love with You by Tommee Profitt and Brooke when this scene kept running on repeat in my head. So I decided to flush it out a bit. It's set up as just a scene for here, but I do have a couple ideas for multiple chapters if people are interested! Some more smut stuffs, some more plot stuffs, let me know if you'd like to have more from this story!
> 
> Comments always appreciated, and this work is unbeta'd so if I missed any glaring mistakes in my personal edits, just let me know so I can get it corrected.


End file.
